My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanfiction episode 1
by badgerlover1111
Summary: We see opposites attract in this one when unlikely pairs have to work together, Smart and analytical Twilight with Impulsive and wild Pinkie Pie, Fun loving and competitive Rainbow Dash with shy and passive Fluttershy, and I think you know who else!


MLP FiM - FanFiction

As a typical day in Ponyville, everyone was having their typical days, Pinkie Pie was making cupcakes and eating half of them, Rarity was desigining a new dress for her friends but getting obsessed again, Rainbow Dash was flying around pretending to be boxing with the clouds, Applejack was simply picking apples, Fluttershy was talking to her animal friends, and Twilight was reading. All an ordinary day until the mane six were called out by Princess Celestia and Luna for a certain task for the day.

Pinkie Pie had finished her cupcakes and decided to bring them to her friends' because they were a new flavor she had tried (cotton candy cupcakes with bubble gum flavored frosting). She stopped by a few people along the way, only Derpy Hooves was interested, but the cupcake was so sweet that she twitched for a minute and started to talk normally. However after the second large bite she twitched again and got Derpy again... and she ate it an even amount of times, but she liked it. Pinkie's first stop was at Twilight's and Spike got the door for her and instanylt noticed the waggon filled with cupcakes. At first he said Hi to her but after he saw the cupcakes he got all tongue tied, wanting to eat them but he couldn't as he told Pinkie that he was on a gem only diet to look better for Rarity. She went in and snuck up behind Twilight who was too into her book to notice, so Pinkie snuck up behind her and yelled, "The Boy is Cheating on the Girl and the Math Test in that one!" Twilight jumped out and yelled for a bit, and then noticed that was a huge spoiler and she wanted to know what Pinkie was doing. Pinkie told her that she made a new cupcake flavor (with Spike obsessing over in the background showing great restraint), but Twilight was too mad at the spoiler to care, and was kind of ticked off that she barged in unexpected. After some humorous scenes involving Pinkie trying to force Twilight to try a cupcake but Twilight was just trying to focus on the book. She kept doing some silly stuff like blowing bubbles with the frosting and putting the cupcakes in fair sticks, but all that was doing was making Twilight more annoyed and Spike more and more hungry. Twilight finally had enough and asked her to leave which made Pinkie Pie leave with her cupcakes in a happy non upset way, but once she left, she burst into tears and thought that she had made a big mistake.

Rainbow Dash had just finished her cloud duties and had noticed she was right over Fluttershy and her animal friends. She thought she should come and say hi and she flew really quickly down. When she got behind Fluttershy, she yelled "Hi Fluttershy, what's up?" which got her to jump in fear. She responded relieved it was a friend and told her she was just playing with her animal firends like normal. Rainbow Dash realized she had nothing else to do so she pretty much invited herself to join in... to Fluttershy's quiet but apparent disdain. Rainbow Dash saw some rabbits running against each other and joined in herself, but she flew too fast and her speed had knocked them into the river, and after Fluttershy got them out and dried them (to reveal really frizzy fur), Rainbow Dash got all gloaty. Fluttershy looked sad and passive, she wanted Rainbow Dash to leave but couldn't ask her.

We then see Applejack come in to Rarity's shop, they actually manage to get along well, because of their lesson in Twilight's sleepover, they remember it well. Applejack asked for a western style outfit to wwear for a howdown and Rarity agreed, despite making apparent that those are not as good as balls. She was able to pick out the fabric for her but Applejack didn't really like the color, prple isn't one of her favorites. She then got yellow and added some small rose prints to it, but Applejack said roses made her look fat, so Rarity changed them to lotuses. Applejack then said that she needed to get some curves so she asked her to change them back to roses, and Rarity complied but was getting fed up. Once she had finally finished the outfit, Applejack loved it, but Rarity secretly hated it, and wasn't hiding it well. The hat was too big to match with yellow plad, the roses had to many pedals due to going back and fourth between lillies, and the skirt was way too big, Applejack's tail couldn't be seen. Rarity was somewhat blunt but Applejack didn't seem to notice or care. Once she left, Rarity got mellow-dramatic and felt worried ponies would find out she made that 'horrid monstrosity' and fainted comedically.

The next day, it was nice and beautiful out but ever sense Twilight had become a part time human, the girls have been growing a part form certain members of the group. Despite being very close, some of the least expected pairings have been put out, and certain bonds are closer than others. While this may not seem so bad, a group of six friends hasn't been this close sense Rachel, Ross, Monica, Joey, Phoebe, and Chandler; They need to know how to stay close when not with the one who manages to hold them all together. Now this seems like over thinking, tell me how often one sees Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy together alone? Would they be frineds without the core group holding them together? Celestia and Luna need to know, because while they believe they can, the group needs to as well.

Pinkie Pie left her cupcakes with Spike till she got back, and we see spike hold true resistant to the cupcakes, talking to himself as he complains that he wants them but he can resist their lauring power... but he clearly wants them.

Once the mane six arrived at the castle, a few were worried, (mostly Fluttershy), and were concerned that they were in trouble or that a villain had arisen again. The princesses calm them down and tell them that there is a problem with their friendship. The girls deny this and say they are as close as ever, Pinkie Pie hugged Applejack and Rarity stood proudly next to Twilight. The princesses assure them that as a group their friendship is strong but a part, they have bad relationships that they fail to see. Luna tells them that when she and Celestia were in their glory days, they got along very well but when they were seperate, they had problems that they could never tell each other, which caused her to become dark. Celestia did not want to risk this so she told the girls that even when a part, they need to stay together. The girls thought this was not true but Twilight agreed. She noticed that while they all get along, when with certain ones, they tend to have some problems, such as Pinkie Pie being too wild for some of them, and Rarity never thinking what her friends like is good enough for her. The others eventually realized this and were worried, but Rainbow Dash still doubted. "Hold up, guys I love you all, what do I do that makes us argue in private?" she asks. Twilight then tells her that she tends to be very egotistical, and forgets that everyone has their down parts, and that she is too hard on Fluttershy when they hang out. Rainbow Dash initially denies this but once she tells a story of how it at first was fun and exciting and fast and action packed... she remembered she was talking about being with Fluttershy. This made them upset, realizing that their friendship should be individual instead of together. The princesses have a plan for this. Celestia tells them that they must return through the maze they had to go through to fight Discord with someone they are never with. Rainbow Dash easily accepts the challange, saying that they can do anything and always win and then said, "Oh... it's stuff like that isn't it?"

At the maze, the girls chose their pairs, Rarity choses Twilight, Fluttershy chooses Applejack, and Pinkie Pie chooses Rainbow Dash, but the princesses say that cannot work. They need to be with those who they disagree with the most. Rarity has to be with Applejack, Twilight has to be with Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash has to be with Fluttershy. They look kind of worried about this because of yesterday's events, but they think they can manage to get to the other side easily. Once they pair up, Luna closes the rooms off and tells them they have to find the other side with no magic or flight, only through communication. They get closed in and now we see them working seperatly. Rainbow Dash instantly starts running, thinking this will be a piece of cotton candy flavored cake. We then see a small glimps of Spike trying to resist the cupcakes again. Flutttershy gets worried that she won't be able to help Rainbow Dash. Twilight rememberes reading a book about this map and memorizing the maze, but has trouble getting Pinkie to pay attention. Rarity starts to go along with Applejack but goes slowly to avoid stepping on dirt, making Applejack realize this might not be as easy as assumed.

[commercial]

We then see spike eating some gems saying that they are better than some cupcake... no matter how sweet they may be... he's not happy holding back, but he wants to look good for rarity!

Rarity worries that she could end up getting dirty but when Applejack asked about her dress, she goes all in for the journey. She wants to stay off the topic of the dress as much as she can. Applejack noticed this and thought she could use this to her advantage. Everytime Rarity would stop, Applejack would ask her questions about the dress and Rarity wanted to avoid them as much as she could. After a while, Rarity grew tired of the walking and decided to stop for a few minutes, which Applejack agreed. Rarity sat down and managed to find one spot that was actually clean. Applejack stayed quiet, which was awkward, because they have nothing to talk about. While they don't fight, they don't exactly have much in common for personal communication. They both offered possible topics of conversation, from first barn raising to favorite gem color to favorite apple color to first dance at a ball. They couldn't really agree on anything and deided to head back to the route and find the end. Rarity knew Applejack would use the dress to her advantage so she showed more backbone and demanded some quiet time, which Applejack agreed to. Once they got bored, Applejack started talking about her upcomming howdown, but not bringing up the dress. She tells her that the howdown is actually her Granny's birthday party and that she wanted to make it the best one she could make, which is why she hired Pinkie Pie to set it up. We then see a bref cutt away to setting up some hay bails and she starts suare danceing around the squares! Rarity found that very sweet and didn't think Applejack cared that much. Applejack told Rarity that when you care about someone, you need to do what you can. She also told her about how her Granny was very nit-pickey about everything she was doing, and that it took three days to plan. She was complaining about everything but Applejack didn't want to be rude and tell her she's asking for too much, which left Rarity upset.

Then we see Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looking around, trying to see what's going on around them. Rainbow Dash is clearly holding back, not wanting to make Fluttershy feel like she has to do something out of her comfort zone, but Rainbow Dash isn't being very suddle about it, in fact she is probably making her feel sad because she is holding Fluttershy back. Rainbow Dash wants to know why they don't habg out together alone more often but Fluttershy doesn't want to hurt her feelings so she doesn't say much. Rainbow Dash tells Fluttershy that they actually should hang out more but forgets that they have nothing in common. Rainbow Dash wants to know why Fluttershy spends all her time with so many animals that can't even talk to her. Fluttershy says it's because they are able to feel love and pain too and if she can't love them, who can? This was actually a very sweet remark and Rainbow Dash actually gave her an "Aww...!" but then she shook her head and said that was weird of her to do. Once she saw a pair chipmunks there Rainbow Dash wondered if it knew the way out of here, so she asked them but they ignored her as if she wasn't even there. Rainbow Dash got kind of annoyed and tried being more assertive, but that only madde them look away from her. She tried yelling at them demanding a way out which only made Fluttershy cringe i fear and made the chipmunks run away form them. Rainbow Dask asked what their problem was and Fluttershy was worried that this might not be as easy as she assumed, which is sad because her expectations were already low as it is. She managed to get herself back up and carried on as is but refused to make Rainbow Dash feel bad for being so asseritive. Once they returned back to where they began, Rainbow Dash complained that Fluttershy must have lead them down the wrong path, despite being the leader herself, but Fluttershy was getting more fearful, thinking they would be stuck there forever and never get to leave and started to freak out in a manner that would resemble Pinkie Pie if she was not scaring heself as well... Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and told her they needed to talley fourth.

A scene involving Spike showing off his will power is now shown, now that he ate all his gems he is going to go upstairs and not think about the cupcakes at all, but he starts talking to himself to show how determined he is to avoid eating them to stay fit for Rarity, but it slowly turns into complaining and then freaking out, and he yells out, "Pinkie Pie, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

We then see Pinkie Pie and Twilight going through their section of the maze, Twilight sees two parts dividing left and right. She tries to remember what she read in the book but is having some internal conflict in which she remembers that the right may lead to a dead end and the left could bring them back to the start of the maze. She tries to remember and eventually tries to go into an elaborate odds equation which she eventually goes off into a humorously and ridiculously over the top game of chance. When she says that X could equal the square root of pi times nine which would give the left one a 10% chance of being the correct path,  
Pinkie Pie does, "Eenie meanie miny mo, catch a dragon by the toe, if he fires let it go, this one is the way to go!" which ends with her pointing towards the right path, so she runs through that one. Twilight gets annoyed but she follows Pinkie anyway, saying she doesn't even know how to argue with that method. It turns out to be the right way, and they go fourth, but Twilight still seems annoyed by her impulsive and reckless decisions. Pinkie gets bored and says she wants to take an nap, but Twilight tells her that they need to focus and that this isn't a game. Pinkie doesn't seem to care and just complains some more. Twilight then tells her that the longer she stays, the longer she has to go without a cotton candy and bubblegum cupcake, which gets Pinkie to get up instantly and run in the wrong direction, Twilight instantly corrects her of which. Pinkie is still bored and wants to chat, so she starts talking about the book Twilight was reading, and she was giving out more and more spoilers, Twilight was trying to drown Pinkie out but it doesn't work very well; she found out that the dog was actually stolen from the gypsy pony, just like she said would happen.

[commercial]

Spike's going crazy thinking about those cupcakes, he even starts talking to them, not wanting to eat them but he is really losing hope, he even starts yelling at them, "WHY ARE YUO TORTURING ME!?" after going crazy he decides to have just one cupcake, how could that hurt? He eats one small bite and his pupils dialate... he enjoys it so much...

Rarity starts walking through the dirt herself, complaining of course, but manages to hold her own. Applejack is impressed with this and lets her off easy about the dress. However, Rarity actually brought it up, she asked Applejack wanted to know why she wanted her dress to be so perfect, in her way. Applejack told her that she remembered her Granny wore the exact same dress on a visit to her own grandmother. Applejack wanted to show how much she loved her Granny and she couldn't remember how it looked specically. Rarity felt guilty about hating the dress now but still thought it looked very ugly. Once Rarity tripped over a rock, her proud and fearless persona faded as she became mellow-dramatic again and pretended to faint, complaining about her mess, saying that she looks worse than Applejack's dress... she then gasped as the camera zoomed in on her. Applejack stopped right where she was and wanted to know what she ment by that. Rarity told her that the colors didn't work, the proportions are off and there are too many minute details that conflict that it becomes a major problem. Rarity apologizes for feeling this way and begs Applejack to forgive her. Applejack is not mad at all, she understands that Rarity doesn't have the same taste as she does and that she doesn't like the dress either, she just wanted to please her Granny. She then told her that if she ever feels this way that she should never be afraid to tell her, after all, her element is honesty. Rarity is very happy with this and give Applejack a thank you hug. She accepts and tells her that the end should be near and they run off.

Nect we see Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy retracing their steps, this time with Fluttershy dragging a stick around to leave a path of where they already went. Rainbow Dash was getting fed up and bored, wanting to run fast out of there, but she knew Fluttershy had to stay with her, so she shrugged the thought off, to her disdain. Fluttershy wanted to know why she was so harsh on those chipmunks earlier and Rainboe Dash told her that if she isn't tough then nobody would take her seriously, she knows she is a major egotist as it turns out so she uses harshness to make it seem justified. She then asks how Fluttershy could have done it better, and she tells her that kindness is actually a great way to show those your true skills. That way you wouldn't need to brag and then others would brag for you. They see those chipmunks again and Rainbow Dash heads for them, but Fluttershy stops her and says this is her job. She kindly asks the chipmunks some questions that result in her saying some odd stuff, such as them being from up town to them finding new exotic ways to find nuts, leaving Rainbow Dash confused as to how she can understand them. After a moment, she comes back and tells her that they're not very far from the end and that she knows the way. Rainbow Dash is hesitant but she lets Fluttershy lead the way and she slowly follows behind her. Fluttershy feels surprisingly good about what she just did and while whispering to herself, she actually ends up yelling out "I must be great!" and Rainbow Dash grins and says she's coming along nicely.

Lastly, Twilight and Pinkie Pie are at another fork in the road, Twilight tries to go through another elaborate equation to see which one is the better bet, but Pinkie just comes by and goes, "Eenie meanie miny moe, TV's playing cooking shows, it's the best thing on all day, this must be the perfect way!" and she then went into the right. Twilight really wonders how she is able to do that so well, and where she gets these strange rhymes. Pinkie Pie is excited to get out of this maze and home to her cupcakes, following we see Spike slightly distended and saying only one more... And then we see Twilight going right after Pinkie Pie, she didn't want to tell her this but there are times where Pinkie Pie needs to restrain herself. Pinkie asks why and Twilight tells her that from giving spoilers to books to not thinking about ehat to do in a maze, she will lead somepony into disaster. Pinkie does agree to the book part and apoplgizes for them, but tells Twilight that she has guided them through the maze easily without thinking about it at all. Twilight tells her she got lucky but it won't last, they even arive infront of another split, one ahead and one to the left. Twilight tries to prove her point by going,

"Eenie meanie miny moe, catch a princess by the mane, if she yells out she's in pain, this way must be the way." and they head over the left way. Pinkie Pie follows, not knowinig she was being sarcastic and it turns out to be the way out. They then again hit another split and Twilight actually wonders something, and triies again for real this time, "Um, Eenie meanie miny moe, bring a cupcake to the show, if it's molding let it throw, this one is the way I know!" it worked, they could see the exit. Twilight actually thanked Pinkie, her simple optimism had getten them so far. Twilight had assumed rash thinking never ended well.

They exit the maze to find Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy follow them almost instantly, and they all exclaim in joy. Celestia and Luna came to them and were joyed with how the ponies bonded together. They explained that while they work well together, they can still work well with those they are nothing like. Celestia explained that Rarity and Applejack can disagree but still make each other happy as long as they are not afraid to be open to each other despite different styles. Luna explained that while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy may not be as brave as one another, there are times and paces where they need to cool down and to speed both explained to Pinkie and Twilight that there are times when being impulsive can help but others when things should stay in one's head.

The ponies were very happy to see how they can get along when not all together and are wantig to spend more time together. Rarity was invited to Applejack's howdown and she managed to bring a dress of her choice (that was very shiny and overdone...); Fluttershy flew up to Cloud City to teach Rainbow Dash how to play with animals, and Rainbow Dash still won everytime; Twilight invited Pinkie to go to her book club tomorrow, as long as she agreed to bring her new cupcakes. They all returned to Twilight's house and they arive to see Spike had eaten all the cotton candy bubble gum cupcakes... Pinkie Pie then freaked out nd got all dramatic at Spike, but he was just too upset that he gave in, but he said it was worth it, and fell asleep there. Twilight then said she has a spell that would fix that, and all the ponies laugh as the camera fades out.

[credits]


End file.
